The Triangle
by Dueling Fire Demon
Summary: Hiei has a girlfriend. Botan has a crush on Hiei. What will erupt from this love triangle? And Which one of Hiei's enemies will help try to destroy Hiei's girlfriend?
1. Chapter 1

Score was 10 and 9, the Tigers; the team with the red uniforms; was in the lead against the Victorians; the ones in blue. The team was watching the girls national soccer teams play, Hiei was there even. This event though, triggered a chain of events that none of them even expected.

"Did i really have to come?" Hiei yawned.

"Yeah! these sporting events are... fun," Yusuke said, "They're also... full of food...um, entertaining... reveling... fun... reveling... cool... did i mention reveling?"

"Only one with such a perverted mind would think like THAT," Hiei stood up, "i'm bored with this place, see you never... hopefully," Hiei started to walk out of the stadium. then, a young girl walked into him.

"umf, oh, sorry sir..." She said, she bent over to pick up her notepad and pen, "Sorry, i wasn't watching where i was going,"

"Hn," was all Hiei said as he continued to walk past her.

"Hey!" she called after him, "You aren't leaving are ya?" Hiei didn't respond, "ya can't just walk on out of a soccer game!"

"And why not?" Hiei still did not turn to face her, he just kept walking.

"because! these games are more fun than you think, and from what your friends said, i can tell they're pervs,"

"lucky you don't have to hang out with them,"

She giggled at this, "I'm Lola," She extended her hand for him to shake, he did so reluctantly.

"Hiei,"

After that, they just started talking, and after a few short weeks, it was official that the two were a couple. The team was extremely happy that Hiei finally was Finlay dating. All but Botan. She had a huge crush on him, and she was both sad and angry about his dating Lola. Sad because it was not her, angry because Lola was always with him, and practicaly perfect in everyway. Lola who was a soccer star. Lola who was captain of that team. Lola who was seductive in more than one way. Lola who was caring, kind, yet both cold and cruel at the same time. Lola who was smart enough to figure things out without being told. Lola who earned the love that Botan only dreamed of. Lola, Lola, Lola.

She had figured everything out only a month after dating Hiei, that he was not human. She figured everything out. Botan's secret feelings, Hiei's secret of being a demon, and everyone elses secrets. She was so clever, and Hiei was dating her. It was only shortly after all this that the two started living together which made Botan hate her even more and want to puke. Worst of all, they decided to move into the same apartment building she did, hell they even had to move to the same floor.

Hiei's personality stayed the same, emotionless as ever. But he did lighten up sometimes. He started to show affection with Lola, kissing sometimes, holding hands... everything. Luckily though, he did not mate her. See, Hiei felt that when he was going to mate, it had to happen when both them where ready, and the conditions were just right: meaning mating season, which only lasted a week. Just to get the mating he wanted, and the whole season problem out of the way with one stone.


	2. Chapter 2

When mating season started to come around, the entire team knew. They knew that for those who where too young, they had to resist the mating rush. As for Hiei, he had nothing to worry about. When it came, he would mate with Lola. He was sure she was the one. The one he wanted. His future mate. Lola was more than willing. This only made it harder for Botan. She knew one of these nights, she would hear somethings from the couple she hated, featuring the guy she loved, and one Lola McWhore-Alot. Her peppy attitude faded as that time neared. Hiei noticed this, but payed no mind really, he had other things to worry about than the bubbly deity of death, and her heart breaking look, the pain in her eyes as he kissed or even looked at Lola. Yes, he noticed all that in Botan. He did not understand why he noticed all this. He did not like her. She was not his girlfriend.

The first day of mating season was simple: no struggling to control it, just feelings. Lola was gone during this time, all the way in Brazil competing. Kurama, being single, had not much to worry about, mainly because he can control his emotions best. Yusuke, being the pervert and half demon, just acted more perverted than normal. But with Hiei, he could not get Botan out of his head. He expected to think about Lola. But there she was, Botan stuck in his head like the dragon of darkness flame to his arm. Hiei did not mention this to Lola, he wanted to just ignore it until he mated with Lola, then it wouldn't be a problem.

"Hey Hiei!" Botan called from her window. She knew Hiei was in the tree that just happened to be in front of both his and her rooms.

"Hn," Botan climbed out her window to sit on a branch near his.

"How's Lola with the whole thing coming up?" She was referring to mating. He did not answer. She could see his face, it looked confused and completely out of it. His hands were wiping the dried on blood off his sword, "Are you okay? you look troubled?"

"I'm fine onna," Was all he said. a hard breeze hit the tree head on. Hiei didn't care. But for Botan, a wife beater and shorts did not help much as she shivered. She could barely hear Hiei disappear. But she heard it, and knew he was probably long gone. But what she did not expect, was him to reappear next to her. Wrapping his cloak around her, "It's cold out," He whispered in her ear. His voice sounded seductive and sent chills down her spine. He had never done something so kind to her, or even talk like that to her. She just wondered why. But when she tried to ask him why, a small locking noise was heard, and she knew he went back inside, leaving Botan alone to her thoughts. With the sound of insects lulling her to sleep.

Slam!

The sound of a door slamming shocked Botan so much, she fell. Fell out of the tree she slept in. She crashed hard to the ground.

"What the hell?" came the voice of a very familiar fire demon. She looked up to meet deep ruby eyes, "Did you really fall asleep in a tree?" She nodded and they both looked up, "Ten stories and you haven't gotten hurt... hn, surprising," Was all he said before he walked off. That was weird. Hiei would normally call her a bakka onna, or call her goofy, weak, anything. But a plain, dry comment? not what anyone had in mind.

"Wait," She called after him. He stopped and stared at her out of the corner of his eyes, "Why did you lend me your cloak last night? and why are you being kind to me all of a sudden?" she just blurted out everything she thought about the night before and she was embarrassed about it, sure, but she just had to know. He remained where he was, silent and calm.

"Because..." Was all he said before he walked away.

For the next four days, Hiei avoided her. For the next four days, Hiei's thoughts and feelings about Botan became stronger. For the next four days both of them had similar questions, and neither of them knew. Hiei thought about why he was acting this way and wondering why he could not get Botan out of his thoughts. Botan though, only wondered why he was acting this way.

On the last day of the first week, Lola was to return from Brazil. Hiei was glad, he hoped that with her back, he could reestablish his thoughts.

As for Botan, she was baking a cake for the little party that was being planned for Shizuru's 18th birthday. Botan was reading the recipe:

1 3/4 cups all-purpose flour 1 3/4 cups brown sugar 3/4 cup cocoa 1 1/2 teaspoons baking powder 1 1/2 teaspoons baking soda 1/4 teaspoon salt 1 1/4 cups buttermilk 1 teaspoon vanilla extract 2 eggs 4 tablespoons vegetable oil 1 cup boiling water Confectioners' sugar

(Copyright, 2005, Robin Miller, All rights reserved)

All the ingredients aligned in front of her... all she needed were eggs. Which she did not have. She never ate eggs often, she barely cooked, so what was the point of buying a whole dozen eggs if she did not need them? So, with little choice of who to get eggs from, she went over to Hiei and Lola's apartment. She knocked on the door, "Hiei!" she called.

No answer.

She knocked harder this time, "Hiei?" she asked, this time the door did open with no one around. Botan hesitantly entered. The entire apartment was dark, every light was out, and all the shades were closed tightly, Hiei, is something wrong with the power?"

"No," Botan jumped around at the sound of his voice. She turned around to face him. His normally red eyes were clouded and he looked like he was high. He had a suductive look on his face and a sexy smirk across his lips.

"Are you oka-" She was cut off when his lips crashed on hers. She was shocked; at the fact that he was kissing her, and that he was such a good one too. Hiei wrapped his arms around her waist, and kept kissing her. Botan was so stunned, and happy about this, that she gave into the kiss. She moaned into his mouth, and he growled in approval, sliding his hands to her leg, and walking her to a wall.

Botan rested her hands on his chest, fisting his shirt in her hands. He lifted her leg to wrap around his waist. He trailed kisses down her neck, to the small area between the shoulder and neck, kissing the tender skin. Then, the door swung open, reviling Lola.

"I'm back!" She called so loud it startled the both of them, forcing Hiei to sink his fangs into her neck, Botan hissed in pain, as he licked the spot clean, "What the hell!" She yelled. Her voice brought the real Hiei back. His red eyes showed confusion as he looked between the two girls. He let go of Botan and looked at the small mark he made, looked up to meet Botan's eyes, then over to Lola who had a look of pure hate and pain.

"Lola..."

"Don't! You cheated on me... how long?"

"I didn't... I don't even remember," Hiei looked though all his memories, he could not remember anything from the night before, up to this moment. Lola didn't believe him, and just turned and walked out, "Wait!" Hiei called, running after her, Leaving Botan in the dark, empty apartment, staring at the mark, thinking: i'm Hiei's mate.


	3. Chapter 3

Hiei went after Lola, he fallowed her to the park, making sure he was a good distance back, knowing she would not appreciate him showing off. He called to her many times, pleading her to forgive him, trying to convince her of the truth.

"Lola, please..." Hiei begged, "I don't normally say please... come on, believe me,"

Lola swung around to meet him, "Why? if i hadn't came when i did, who knows you and your new girlfriend would be in bed together!" she was angry, on the verge of crying.

"Lola, please, you have to understand i would never be the type of guy to cheat, it's against my code,"

"your code, how many times have you used that excuse?"

"Lola, please..." she paused, staring directly into his eyes, so sincere, and begging for forgiveness.

She nodded, "fine, i'll give you another chance," Hiei smirked, and kissed her. The kiss was short and there was nothing really special about the kiss for Hiei, it felt like just a normal, unimportant kiss. There was no spark for Hiei. He thought back to kissing Botan... fireworks, lightning... that was all with her- not the girl he was kissing now. But he loved Lola, not Botan.

For the next few days, Hiei dated Lola again. For the next few days, he would sit in his tree... with Botan close by. They would talk in that tree when Lola was gone or in bed. They would sit close together and whisper in each other's ears. And in some cases cuddle close.

"Do you really think this is smart?" Botan asked one night while snuggling closer to Hiei's warm body.

"Yes, it doesn't mean anything," Was all he said, as if it really was nothing. But his eyes said otherwise. They said this meant the world to him, that he would give anything to do this all day long with her.

Botan looked down, "Are you sure you want to be with Lola?"

Hiei did not answer.

"Hiei, are you sure that you want the mating mark gone? i mean, sure you said that you want to be with Lola, i understand that, but... you don't really act that way," Hiei stood up, and jumped though his window.

"It's getting late, better get some sleep," He said before he closed the window.

Three days later, the the entire group was hanging out at Genkai's. Eating food, talking, drinking, and in some cases making out with their dates. Botan was talking with Kurama, Hiei and Lola who had her arms wrapped around his waist, her head resting on his shoulder. Hiei looked uncomfortable with Lola touching him. Yusuke talking and fighting with Kuwabara. Genkai was at the table drinking her tea with Yukina and Kieko reading the newspaper when Kieko came across a very interesting add.

"Hey guys!" She called, drawing all attention on her, "check this out: Dare Devil Park grand opening day: free access to all on Monday the 17th. Featuring: roller coasters, concession stands, rides, and other fun attractions,"

"Really that sounds so cool," Lola shouted, "i've seen a Dare Devil Park in Brazil: it was said to be the most fun and romantic place for young people," She looked up at Hiei batting her eyes. Hiei just rolled his.

"We should go!" Kuwabara shouted, taking Yukina's hand in his, "I, Kazuma Kuwabara will make sure this will be the most romantic day of your life!" Hiei growled deep in his throat, grinding his teeth and clenching his fists.

"Then it is settled: Monday we're going to the Dare Devil Park!!!" Yusuke shouted, and started hooting and hollering along with Kuwabara.

Monday finally came: they had decided to meet inside the park. Hiei, as usual, got up early to train so he was one of the first one's there. Botan came next, alone, then Lola and the others arived at about the same time. Lola forced Hiei's hand to entwine with hers, and they walked close together, Botan stuck close by Hiei. They went on 25 of the 30 roller coasters in the park, each time, Hiei either slept through it, or showed no emotion, and they have the pictures to prove it. After that, they started to play games. Hiei won in everyone he played, skipping out on the prize. Lola decided to try her luck in the ring toss leaving Hiei and Botan alone together.

Hiei looked at Botan the moment Lola was out of sight. Botan looked back at him, "Botan," He started, this was the first time he called her by her name, "I think you were right... what you said the other night,"

"What exactly did I say?"

Hiei paused a second, "that i act like i don't want Lola anymore... you were right,"

Botan had a feeling he wanted her but, she did not want to make any assumptions, "And who would this person be?"

"Really? tell me you're not asking me that," He said plainly, "You know you are a real bakka onna if you can't figure out who i'm talking about,"

Botan paused a second before she mouthed the word 'me' and Hiei nodded, giving her a real smile. Not a smirk, or a half smile, a real full smile that make her smile and leap into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and his around her waist. They stayed like that for a short time before they pulled away slightly, and brought their lips together in the best kiss either of them ever had.

Then a loud scream forced them to part. Lola was the one who screamed.

"How could you!" she yelled at Hiei who held Botan close to him.

"Just lost your touch," was all he said before he and Botan started to walk away, hand in hand, "Oh yeah by the way," Hiei said, glancing back to her out of the couner of his eye, "we're done," Hiei continued to walk away, back to Botan's apartment where they finnished the mating ritual.


	4. Chapter 4

"How dare he! How dare he cheat on ME, ME Lola! How could he!" Lola ranted, shouting at no one as she stormed though the forests, "I can't believe he left me for some... blue haired... dead... bakka ferry onna, as HE called her, Damn it!" She screamed as she kicked a tree, making it shake.

"WOAH!" called a voice as it fell and hit the ground hard, "Jeez lady i was a tryin' a sleep!" The creature had a dark green skin, almost like seaweed; he had long sharp teeth and claws. His eyes were as blue and cold as ice, and sent chills up and down her spine, "Thanks a lot for waking me up from a great dream. love. I was a dreaming about the killer of my pa n' bro suffering... good times good times,"

"Oh yeah? well i'm still trying to get back at mine!" Lola shouted, not out of anger, but just to blow off steam.

"Wells maybe i can help. See i was a only dreamin' that, i haven't done done yet, tell me who the guy is,"

"Well it just happens to be the slut that stole my boyfriend, he name's Botan," Lola spat.

"I'm lookin for a demon named Hiei, also known as the Forbidden Child," Lola's eyes widened, "He the one who kill me bro and pa many a years ago... an fo years i been lookin for ways to get back at him. See he kill em right in front of me, my only family, an i just want him to feel my pain," Lola laughed, "What so funny ya bloody human?"

Lola continued to laugh, "Oh, nothing, it's just my boyfriend is Hiei... and here's the deal: you get to kill the girl, and that would leave Hiei in pain i know that for a fact. Just don't kill Hiei: because i want him for myself," The demon nodded in agreement and introduced himself as Rorugo.

With Hiei and Botan, things were great. The others were happy for the two, and talked about how snobby at times Lola really was. Botan and Hiei moved in together. Lola's apartment was vacant ever since the break up, but no one payed mind to it. Only a short time after the two mated, they talked about having kids, and other major focuses of interest and both agreed about having kids.

After three months, Botan was declared pregnant. And after that: the team was called on a four month mission. Hiei did not want to go and leave Botan alone. But she thought otherwise and convinced him to go. The week after he left, Rorugo strikes and took Botan away, Keeping her hostage for the entire mission.

After four months, the team returned successful. The moment the task was all over Hiei waited not another second before fazing away in a mad dash for home. He really hopped everything was alright. He had the strangest feeling that something was or had happened to Botan throughout the mission. But he trusted Botan enough that she was fine and all he had to do was finnish the mission then see how things were.

When he entered the apartment it was pitch black. The television was on and the counters had food on them, still not prepared. The freezer was open and contents either melted or defrosted. Hiei was worried, he looked all over the apartment for any signs of Botan, but there was none. Her sent was faint, signaling she had not been there for months. Hiei walked back out into the living room and looked for anything that could prove she was kidnapped, and there it was. A note. knifed to the wall. It read:

Hiei, I have your mate. She is here with me at an old abandoned warehouse at the pier, you can't miss it.

If your worried about the safety of this blabber mouth bitch, don't worry she's fine. As for me: i'll just need a pair of ear plugs.

How do you live with such a large mouthed person? she just won't shut up.

- Rorugo

Hiei wrote a quick note before he left to the team so they don't get involved in matters that don't concern them. Then he ran faster that he could ever go in a desperate life or death dash. Hiei could not think straight, he could only focus on Botan and his unborn child. He swore who ever was behind this would die. He could care less now if it was a human. He would kill them. And willingly take the punishment that came with it. He would be willing to even take the death penalty for it if that was the punishment.


	5. Chapter 5

Hiei burst through the old, rusty doors of the warehouse, a look of pure anger and blood lust on his face.

"Where is she," Hiei demanded through clenched teeth. Rorugo's eyes widened with anticipation as a sly smile snuck across his lips.

"Right this way Jaganshi, we've been expecting you," He gestured to the back as the two walked to the back. It was a short trip from one end to the other, but to Hiei it felt like a lifetime. He was desperate to get Botan back.

When they arrived, Botan was chained to a support Beam, Lola stood next to her, a gun on hand and pointed directly at Botan's head. Hiei saw her in chains and he was over come with anger. A low growl escaped his throat as he faded out and reappeared by Botan for a split second before Botan was free and standing behind Hiei. She hid her face in his cloak, before he striked Rorugo. Pinning him to the wall.

"What do you want from me," Rorugo had the sword right at his neck, a low whimper of fear was heard from him.

"y-you killed me pa n' bro, i just wanted you to feel the pain i felt all those years ago," Hiei chuckled at this,

"And you call yourself a demon, please, you're a disgrace to demons," Hiei said coldly before he twisted his sword enough to slit Rorugo's throat. His blood fell freely out of the demon before the body fell to the floor with a thud.

Lola still held the gun, and stared at Hiei with both fear and amazement. His back was to her but she could still feel the anger that flooded him.

"If you don't want to share the same fate of that fool, you'll drop your weapon," Hiei said coldly, his back still to her.

Lola could clearly see Botan out of the corner of her eyes, did the unthinkable. She dropped her gun and ran for it. She ran for Botan. Grabbing her arm and restraining it behind her back.

Botan was so afraid and helpless it flooded her face. Hiei's eyes widened at Lola who pulled out a hand gun and pressed it firmly to Botan's head. He could smell Botan's fear. Hiei disappeared. He was unseen by either. Lola thought he had fled, so loosed her grip slightly. But Botan knew he would never abandon her and waited. Looking everywhere for him. Then a strong force pried her away from Lola. Lola hit the ground with a bang, because she had fired her gun. The bullet just barely grazed the side of Hiei's face. Botan fell, but instead encountered a pair of soft, warm arms.

Lola jumped up as fast as she hit the ground and lunged at Botan, Forgetting about Hiei's sword. And in one fluid motion, it sunk into her soft, tender flesh as blood poured on to the floor, followed by her limp body.

Botan stared long and hard at the girls body. Lola, who was a star athlete. Lola who could figure anything out. Lola who could have almost every guy, died just because of THE one guy she could not have; but then again, he wasn't just any guy, he was Hiei, a demon like no other man or demon.

Botan slowly looked up at Hiei. His face showed that same emotionless mask, but as he turn to face her, that mask vanished. And his eyes showed that same love in them and that same seductive smirk graced his lips as the two slowly closed the gap between them in one breathe taking kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

"Where have you two been!" Yusuke shouted, throwing his arms in the air as Hiei and Botan entered their apartment, "We looked all across the city for you two! And you were no were to be found!"

"Didn't Hiei leave a note?" Botan asked. Kurama handed her the note Hiei wrote before he went after her:

'Gone hunting' was all it said. Botan gave Hiei a slightly angry look.

"Well it WAS hunting. Also it had nothing to do with them," Was all Hiei said, he didn't even say, "Hn," never mind.

After Botan explained the events that occured during the mission and the rescue, three SDF troops entered the room.

"Come with us to Koenma," One said, while another opened a portal for them, that they all entered.

In Koenma's office, one lone file was on his desk. A look of anger across the toddler's face, "Hiei," He began, "You broke the rule of killing a human. WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!" he shouted at the fire demon. Hiei said nothing, and just crossed his arms. Koenma sighed, "the punishment is either eternity in prison, or death. Your choice,"

"Koenma there has to be another choice!" Botan begged.

"There is not. Unless one of you has the guts to stand up to my father and tell him this is a load of bullshit, i can't do anything,"

"But you have to do something!"

"I can't"

"Yes you can!"

"No I can't" The fighting lasted some time, fighting between Botan and Koenma. By the time it ended Kurama had finnished reading an entire collection of encyclopidias in Koenma's office. Kuwabara and Yusuke played sixteen games of poker. And Hiei was as asleep against the wall.

"Maybe there is something i can do: but i don't know if my dad will happy about it," Koenma pulled out another file from under his desk, he opened it and handed it to Botan, "my dad gave this file to me. He said only one person can be put on this emergency punishment chart," Botan looked th file over and read it.

It said that who ever was placed on this chart would be forciby placed in the opposite world than where they are from for up to twenty years. They must coexist with the humans/demons. That would mean no hiding, and woring/school. Along with another punnishment assigned by Lord Koenma.

"I'll make the length in Human World 15 years," Koenma to Botan after she finnished reading, "And the extra punnishment would be more working with the spirit detective. That would be the ONLY reason he can go to Demon World," Botan looked over to Hiei. Still sound asleep against the wall.

"Hiei!" She shouted, waking Hiei who was next to her in seconds.

"Hiei, the last option i'm giving you is this: stay in Human World for 15 years, you know live there and interact. Along with more working with the spirit detective. That would be the ONLY reason to be in Demon World, Koenma enfisised the word only again.

Hiei thought a moment, "Hn," was the only thing he said before nodding in agrement. Koenma took the file from Botan and filled it out.


	7. End

Hiei stayed with Botan as per usual. He, having to work in human World, got a job in the SWAT force. Mainly because there is a lot of fighting, which is his specialty. Hiei had to forage an ID as well as a lot of other things. Luckily they all believed him.

five months after the events Botan had the baby boy.

The entire team was there to watch. Kurama stood on one side of Botan, Hiei on the other. Yusuke and Kuwabara screamed like girls, Keiko and Yukina just stood and watched as the two perverts did perverted things. Hiei was getting his hand crushed by Botan, as was Kurama, although Kurama started to lightly scream in pain.

They were all happy when it was all over. The boy was named Hunter. He looked exactly like his father with black hair, red eyes. But he had a dark blue star burst instead of a white one. Hiei was proud to have a son, like any father would. The team was in aw at the first child in the group.

"Looks just like the runt," Kuwabara said, pointing his finger right in Hunter's face. Hunter didn't like that, apparently, because he clamped down on Kuwabara's finger, making him yell out in pain, and the others to laugh.

"Looks like he takes after three eyes as well!" Yusuke cried between laughs, making Hiei smirk.

For the next fifteen years Hiei was trapped in Human World with only one way and reason to go to Demon World. For the next fifteen years Botan and Hiei raised Hunter. For the next fifteen years they had four more kids. And once those fifteen years was over they had: a fifteen year old son,Hunter; Twin twelve year olds, a son a daughter, Demetri and Alex; and two five year olds, a boy and a girl: Vince and Sam.

END

Note: yes, i know i gave them american names, reason: i don't know any japanese names and i really like these names. Also i was too lazy to look for any on the internet. But when you really think about it, they don't really matter because they are at the end of the story.

Another Note: i know this story is alittle weird but it is an interestining triangle right? this has got to be the weirdest story i've written. But it is still good!


End file.
